


Cobarde

by MilyBlackQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Es ralmente corto, Español, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: Porque tuvo miedo... Porque nunca se lo dijo. Y ahora es tarde, tarde para decirlo, para ser valiente... Ahora es un cobarde.





	Cobarde

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer Drabble que escribí, lo publique por primera vez en otra pagina; pero espero les guste n.n

 

_**Cobarde** _

Gritar… era lo único que quería hacer, gritar de frustración, pero sobre todo de rabia hacia sí mismo, rabia por no estar a la altura de su casa, por ser un cobarde y no haber sido capaz de decir lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado, por miedo a que las cosas no fueran igual y todo cambiara para mal.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todas las oportunidades que tuvo, todas las veces que pudo decirle lo que sentía, de arriesgarse; pero fueron oportunidades que simplemente desperdició, siempre de la misma manera: él le pedía que hablaran a solas, ella aceptaba y cuando la tenia ahí en frente, cuando las palabras se empujaban en su lengua para salir de su boca… Se excusaba poniendo cara pensativa, y de pronto, con una sonrisa, decía que había olvidado lo que le diría. Ambos reían por el "lapsus mental" y hasta ahí se dejaba el asunto. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

Porque en su interior, él se maldecía por haber sido una vez más, un cobarde.

-Remus, apúrate. – Escuchó que lo llamaban dándole golpecitos a la puertas – Vamos a llegar tarde a la boda de Lily y James.

-¡Ya voy, Sirius!- Exclamó el licántropo intentando que su voz sonara entera, a la vez que una solitaria lagrima surcaba su mejilla. Se miro en el espejo con una sonrisa triste, y se secó la gota de agua salada con la manga de su reluciente túnica.

Cuantas lagrimas se hubiese ahorrado, cuantos gritos no hubiese reprimido si en lugar de un "lo olvide" hubiese dejado su maldito miedo de lado y dicho:

"Lily, te amo"

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


End file.
